Watering a Withered Rose
by yourlovelymaiden
Summary: After eight years since Royce left her for dead, Rosalie is trying to find something to occupy her life. She finds it hard since she seems to hate men after what they did to her. Can a bear hug really make it all better? RoseXEmmett rated M to be safe


**a/n: To be completely honest, this all started out as an English assignment, but with the ideas rolling through my mind...I couldnt help but continue it into a fanfic for you all to enjoy. In the twilight series, thank you stephanie meyer!, my favorite couple is Rosalie and Emmett (! i love him so much) and well my friend stroude calls me Rose because i guess i act like a bitch sometimes, and im not going to deny it...especially when emmett is involved. This is my second story, my first one is doing great and if any of you are sasusaku fans, you should check it out.**

**Now then to the story...it does break away from the true storyline of the book, in saying that, I mean that it's a new take on how she was changed, but it is very similar. Oh you'll see, just don't flame me or anything or none of you will get cookies in the next chapter. I mean it.**

* * *

The cold wind howled through the night sky and rolled through the dying limbs of the oak that withered long ago. It stood, barely, over a forgotten sepulcher in a graveyard of the dead. The grave was the only one well-looked after. The gravestone was still intact after eight years of decay and erosion, putting the others to shame as they were but piles of rocks with scribbled words to try and keep a holy place. The dirt was no longer grass, but only dirt and rocks. The cobble-stoned pathway that once provided even ground was buried deep under the layers of earth. The large, stonewalls that once stood, surrounding the place of rest was but a mere step. The large iron gates resided deep in the earth the pointed tips only visible slightly. It was not a place that the people cared about. It was thrown out in the middle of an avoided forest, it being in the same condition as the graveyard.

The ground could not silence the footsteps of a young man seeming to be in his late twenties. His face was stricken with what seemed to be years of pain and suffering. The clothing he wore was poorly taken care of as large holes turned the pieces of cloth into mere rags. The largest holes were at his knees, making visible pale and filthy skin. Years of dirt flaking from his chapped and scarred knees. His face was in the same conditions and his chocolate eyes seemed to be discolored and touched by endless nights without sleep. His hair was ruffled and a mess, his hair looking as a pile of compost would; the grease from poor hygiene seemed to hold his hair to his even paler face.

As he stepped over the crumbled wall, his eyes were glistened with a layer of tears. The roses he held in his hands were crushed and withered, neglected and forgotten. The soft breeze whistled through the forgotten place and brought along a passenger. The female that this dismal and depressing man loved with all his heart, stood silently above him on the decaying oak that once was proud. She stood, a smug frown on her face, as she watched her past lover creep to her grave. She scoffed, disgusted with his pathetic figure and attempts to be forgiven yet. She would never pity him again after what had happened so many years ago.

She watched him with her sapphire eyes that gleamed with revenge as he wept over her grave, covering it with his revolting scent. Her golden hair danced softly in the wind with an aura that radiated an immense hate for the man who mourned her death. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight and her fangs shined, their perfection visible for miles. An undead creature was what she became after that night long ago. She was the living undead; a creature that feasted on blood and screams: a vampire. She growled under her breath, remembering that it was his entire fault. Her memories faltered as his sobs echoed through the graveyard pulling her back to the reality at hand. She had plans for this man.

With the next passing of the wind, she had vanished, now stalking behind her prey. He bowed before her grave, asking for forgiveness as if she were the merciful person as she once was. He cried out her name and she scoffed at his utmost revolting figure. Within mere seconds she was an arms length from his body, close enough to break him with one swing of her arm. "Rose," he sobbed, hitting the ground with his denatured fist, crying out to her. At the mention of her name from his mouth she growled, loud enough to be heard. "Quit letting my name roll out of your pathetic excuse for a mouth." He fell forward, scrounging on the ground, backing up to her gravestone. Fear broke out of the cracked chocolate and poured through the gloss of his tears. She could hear his heart pounding frantically, begging him to distance himself from her until suddenly it calmed. She frowned and her hatred poured out of her, freezing him on the spot. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't express how sorry he was that he had caused her death. "It is all your fault," she advanced toward him and he still couldn't find the will to speak…or run. She was different than he had remembered and as she said, it was his fault completely. "I cannot make you feel what I felt as I died that night," she paused exposing her fangs as her lips curled with rage, "but I'll make it pretty damn close."

He found the voice...but it was too late. The night was pierced with his pleas and cries out to no one as she slowly began her revenge, the memory of the pain forever in her mind. She tore his fingers from their joints and fed them to the circling vultures. The birds caught the appendages and she could hear his bones crack in their jaws. She grinned maliciously, proud of the start to her act. "Too bad I'm not making you like me, huh?" She snarled and then broke his arms and legs, dislocating them, and then slicing them with her nails. The man silently screamed...he could make no noise, the pain was too much. Thoughts of regret plagued his mind as he felt his end was near and the presence of Death was close. His eyes widened as she ripped his chest open making his heart vulnerable to her fury. "Enjoy hell." She whispered to him and with one swift movement she had crushed his heart with her stiletto heel.

The man's body fell cold and limp to the unforgiving ground and she brushed herself off before walking back into the forest. She smiled to the birds who now fed on his carcas and she almost could hear how many thanks she was receiving. But with her revenge done...what was she to do with an eternal life? She dropped her head, the want to be human taking over her thoughts. She wanted so much to feel again, to eat more than just animal blood. She wanted to be human, but she knew better than anyone...you never can really get what you want. She knew that once her so called "lover" left her for dead to the hands of a band of vampires.

**Flashback**

_"Yes dinner was lovely indeed, You really know how to treat a girl Royce." She smiled up at him and he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Of course she hid her doubts of their relationship. "Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world." He replied back, happy that she had chosen him out of all the people. She dismissed the fact that her beauty was all he ever cared about and instead tried to think of why he wasn't more like Vera's husband. She envied how lucky Vera was and the fact her husband cared more for Vera rather than the way she looked. She quickly shook her head and decided to leave it alone for the night. _

_"So when are we getting married my beautiful Rose?" He kissed her forehead. "I thought we had agreed on this summer," the woman replied, angered that he had forgotten again. "Oh yes. I remember now." He tried to joke, but she wasn't amused. She felt him tense up and then stop walking and she turned to him confused. "What's wrong?" She asked and finally noticed that his eyes were focused on the distance. She turned around only to meet the gazes of three large rather built men who seemed to have a gleam of want in their eyes. She turned back to where Royce had been standing only to see he was already running away. "ROYCE!" She cried out to him, trying to follow after, but she was thrown to the ground like a rag doll and knocked out. _

_When she awoke she was screaming and in what seemed to be like a coffin. Panicked, she pounded on the covering and to her surprise it flew open. Thankfully she had not been buried yet...buried. She whisked around to see a tombstone and her name engraved on it. She was dead? She looked down to her skin noticing how pale it was now and then she noticed it...the burning pain in her throat. She craved something...but couldn't figure it out. A snapping sound made her defensively crouch and she saw the animals miles away; the defenseless buck and doe. Her eyes locked on the buck and she dismissed the doe due to it's swollen belly. She would not make it give up what she desired most. _

_And so in seconds she was at the bucks neck and draining it of it's life source...that's when she knew...her life as a human was over and her one as a vampire was beginning._

**End Flashback**

She threw her keys on the counter of her apartment and pulled off her clothes and deposited them in the washer with bleach and closed the lid, carrying her stilettos to the sink to scrub away the horrid stench and left the death weapons to soak in bleach water. She sighed and traveled down the short hallway to the bedroom she never slept in and fell back onto the bed wondering what to do next. She had spent years watching Royce decay and now that he was dead she had nothing to do.

The paper laid beside her and inwardly groaning she pulled it to her eyes so that she could read it. "I guess a job will do," she flipped to the help wanted section and scanned the page in record time. The only jobs that caught her eyes were only two: a cafe hostess and flower shop clerk. She pulled herself up and took two towels under her arms heading to the shower to wash off the blood. She turned the water on, not bothering to adjust the temperature since it really didn't matter. She took her time before shutting the water off and pulling on something sutiable for a job interview. She chose a pair of chocolate slacks and a cream blouse with a cream set of strappy heals. She finished by drying her hair and enhancing her natural beauty with a nude gloss and dusty eye. She took the paper and her keys and began her decent down the staircase and out into the cloudy day.

She tried to force a smile to her face for the interviews and managed to do so for a short while. With her beauty she managed to attain a night shift at the cafe and a day shift at the flower shop. Now I won't be bored... she thought to herself as she prepared to start work at the flower shop. The owner insisted she start today since it was the beginning of spring and many customers would come in to get a head start on gardening. Since she really had nothing better to do, Rosalie obliged and put on the apron. Something about the flower shop lightened her mood and she actually wanted to smile.

"There you go Rosalie! Smile like that all the time and this place will be booming with business!" Rose turned to face her boss, Jasmine, and for once in eight years she felt warm. "I'll do my best Jasmine," she said in her perfect voice and started to work because she wanted to, not because it was something to occupy her time.

The first few hours went by smoothly and Jasmine was pleased with Rosalie's work. She watched as a group of males now entered the shop and she frowned as Rosalie's smile began to downward cast. It troubled Jasmine and she decided to join Rose at the counter in case something displeasing were to occur. "Carlisle, what exactly does Esme like anyway? You can't just drag us in here and expect us to know what flowers she likes." The tall, muscular one said scanning the shop. "Yeah Carlisle, you're her husband...why didn't you do this by yourself?" The shorter, less built one said to the adult male. "Now boys, it's her birthday and all you can say is she won't like what you pick out for her?" The blonde male laughed and shook his head, "You both know she'll accept anything you give her." He smiled and walked up to the counter. "Hello there, what sort of deals are you offering today?"

Rosalie swallowed her pride and spoke gently, "For pre-grown flowers, buy two dozen, get one dozen free with your choice of vase and ribbon." A crash was heard and she peered over to the two younger adult males. "Rosalie, why don't you go clean that up for me and I'll give you a longer lunch break." She groaned and obliged, gracefully leaving the safety of the counter. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive them," Carlisle looked over to them to see the tall one holding his hands up. "Don't look at me, Edward did it!" Said boy growled and turned to him, "Oh sure I did! It was all your fault Emmett!" The bickering two just annoyed Rosalie further as she closed in on the mess they made. She sighed and knelt to the ground picking up the stand of daffodils and tulips. She saw many of them were broken and already withering and picked them up in her hands. She gently tossed them in the composter and swept up the mess. She turned to the men and noticed the taller one, Emmett, was staring at her to no end. "Could you both please be a bit more careful?" She tried to suppress her growl as she walked to the back, then returned to the counter.

Emmett leaned over to Edward and grinned. "Whoa..." Edward shook his head and began to rifle through some daisies as Emmett began to think. Rosalie was it? He thought silently to himself, forgetting that Edward could hear him, I wonder how hard it would be to get her on a date... Edward growled and handed him a dozen marigolds. "Would you quit it...she could be one of those gang vampires." He whispered lowly to only Emmett. "Ask me if I care. She seems lonely and in a great need for a bear hug." He smiled as she looked to them. She had missed what they said, but she didn't like the fact men were looking at her. She quickly turned back to the customer who showed more respect and handed him a vase of chrysanthemums. "Thank you, and the total is?" He raised an eyebrow, pulling out cash. ""That will be 74.95, please." She said typing it into the register as he handed her 90 dollars. "Please keep the change due to the mess my sons made." Jasmine smiled and perked up. "We thank you very much for your business and come again!" She ran to the back to do something important and Rose closed the register.

She smelled that Emmett had not departed yet and she turned around to face him. "Is there something you want?" She asked, slightly annoyed. He grinned sheepishly and handed her a rose, "Your number would be nice."

* * *

**And there you have it ! Chapter One! Now then please be nice and review. And once I have ten reveiws, I'll update again. =) fair enough yes?**

**I thought so. Happy reading!**

**-_yourlovelymaiden_**


End file.
